<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not just a crush, anymore by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984240">Not just a crush, anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Real Bros of Simi Valley (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Morning After</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the realization hit him like a sack of bricks when he woke up, very hungover, and very much in bryce's bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bryce Meyers/Wade Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not just a crush, anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wade has always had a thing for bryce and everyone fucking knows it. the only two that are oblivious to this painfully obvious fact seem to be wade and bryce.</p><p>well, wade isn't really oblivious to it anymore. the realization hit him like a sack of bricks when he woke up, very hungover, and very much in bryce's bed.</p><p>and he could just quietly get out of the bed to get dressed, leave and pretend this never happened. he could do that, he really could.</p><p>in theory, it'd be that easy.</p><p>but, in practice, bryce has his arms around wade's waist and it feels so nice. he feels small and safe and protected and maybe he likes being held by bryce just a little more than he should. </p><p>he wants to hate himself for liking this so much. for liking the feeling of bryce's chest against his back. for liking how close they are. for liking that he could roll his hips, just a little, and feel him against him, again.</p><p>he wants to hate himself for this, for getting himself into this position. </p><p>but he can't.</p><p>it feels too good to be here, in this position. </p><p>"morning."</p><p>until that.</p><p>wade doesn't answer, hoping that maybe he can pretend he's not-</p><p>"i know you're awake, wade."</p><p>fuck. "morning, dude."</p><p>"sleep well?" </p><p>"uh, yeah. i-i guess."</p><p>bryce just grunts in response.</p><p>"so, um, last night-"</p><p>"yep, it was pretty good."</p><p>"oh yeah, totally, i just-."</p><p>"listen, can we skip this stupid gay panic shit? we fucked, now you're sleeping in my bed. don't make it weird, dude."</p><p>he definitely couldn't hate himself for liking it now. now, he basically had approval, bryce's approval, to lay there in bryce's arms and just enjoy it.</p><p>"yeah, ok." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is fiction based on fiction. Crazy, huh?</p><p>Idk, I'm tired. Night.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>